A New Story
by hpisthefuture
Summary: This is the story about a new character that i introduced in the story. You will understand once you start reading it.
1. The Halloween Night

Hey everyone. This is my forst fan fiction. I hope you all like it. In case you all get confused, in my fiction i have indroduced a new character. and the story starts from before the Philopher's Stone and goes on until they all grow up. well it is in chapters so i will be posting chapters each week. Hope you all like it. It is boring at the start, but i hope it gets better.

**Chapter 1: The Halloween Night**

It was the night of October 31st,1981. A Halloween Night. Everything was perfect. The children dressed in their costumes, going from house to house collecting candies. And little Harry, sitting down on the sofa near the window was watching the children outside. His green eyes staring out the window and his want to go out too, was high. Just then the door bell rang. Lily emerged out from the kitchen. Her fiery red hair coming down the side of the face just like the clouds covering the moon to hide its beauty. Harry watched her keenly as she opened the door.

"I expected you all a little earlier." Lily said with a little anger.

"Well, you know how long Sarah takes to dress herself up. And this little fellow takes a little bit more time." Said Sirius while entering the house.

Just then James came out from the room. His eyes, his looks still showed the mischievous side of him.

"Look who's here. I thought you will never be able to it. I almost fell asleep." James said it in a tone as though he wanted to annoy Sirius. "Hello Sarah. Hello Michael. You have grown up quiet a lot since the last time I saw you and which was… yesterday."

"You can never be serious, can you?" Sirius said annoyed.

"Why should I get serious, Sirius?" James said with a slight smile on his face. "Who is going to pick up Remus from the station? Should you and I go?"

"No, me and Michael are going to pick him up. I also have to buy something for him. He has eaten up my head, begging me to buy some chocolates for him."

"Well you should have bought it before for him. You should have known. After all he is only three and a half, Sirius."

"So now you are going to tell me what to do, Sir?" Sirius is now really annoyed.

"I think we should all better sit down" Lily says in an interrupting way "and have some snacks while waiting for Peter and Remus."

"Oh yes. That reminds me. Where is Peter? Didn't he say that he will be here by six and its now seven." Inquired Sirius.

"Must be getting chased by a fat lady with a broom in her hand." James had now burst into laughter.

Sirius now so annoyed stood up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To pick up Remus."

"There are still forty-five minutes till his train arrives."

"I have to buy something's for Michael too."

Before James could say another word Sirius and Michael had left the room.

"Your husband is quiet a hit tempered man, Sarah."

"You know him better than me and so you should know better."

When Sirius and Michael entered the chocolate shop, Michael could not wait and started hopping around the store, like a baby bunny, and picked up all the chocolates that he liked. In thirty minutes they were out of the shop and headed towards the King Cross Station.

In the meantime at Godric's Hollow, Lily and Sarah are in the kitchen cooking for the party, while James and Harry are playing with Harry's favorite toys. A really loud bang is heard from the outside.

"What was that?" Sarah says in panic.

"Oh! It's nothing. It is just the older children are trying to scare the younger lads. The same thing happened last year. It will die down in some minutes." And they carried on their work.

Someone rang the door bell. James went to open the door.

"There you are Peter. We have been waiting for a long time. Remus will soon be here. Sirius has gone to pick him up."

"I am sorry James. I am really sorry. I didn't meant to do this, but his powers are too much. I had to. I juts had to. I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

James was really confused now. "What are you talking about, Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter moved at the side away from James. From the dark emerged a man with a hood. His green eyes looked evil. James recognized him in a second. It was Lord Voldermort.

"Lily, Sarah, run, just don't come out. RUN. Take Harry with you."

Lily was alarmed by this behavior of James. He was never like that. Lily's heart started to thump like some one had hit her with a hammer. Sweat was running down her face. She stood there motionless for some seconds until she heard James scream. Sarah came running towards her.

"It's him, it's him. He has killed James and he is coming after Harry and us. Peter betrayed you. Peter betrayed James and Sirius and Remus. He has brought the dark lord here."

Lily couldn't believe what she has heard. Has Peter really betrayed his friends. Has he really done this. But it was not the time to think. It was the time to save Harry. She ran towards Harry's room and when she came out with Harry in his hands with Sarah right behind her, in front of her stood Lord Voldermort. In a panic they ran back into the room. But it was too late. They had to die tonight. There time had come. Their fate demanded it and they had to pay for it.

Voldermort raised his wand and in a fraction of a second Sarah lay behind Lily dead, as cold as ice. The time had come. It was time for her and Harry to die.

"Please leave my son. Kill me if you wish to. But leave my son."

"The Lord shall not be ordered."

Lily, in anger, stood in front of Voldermort to protect Harry. No one could escape his powers and soon Lily also lay dead.

"Avada Kedavra."

The curse had hit Harry. But it rebounded on Voldermort. Was he killed or did he still live? A scar was left on Harry's forehead that showed, that Voldermort is no more. The fear of James and Lily had come true. Voldermort had come to kill Harry. But instead Lily and James were the one who died. Lily's love saved Harry. Harry was alive.


	2. A Fate Unchangeable

**Chapter 2: A Fate Unchangeable**

Sirius and Michael are waiting for Remus to come when the train arrives. But he does not. Instead a red haired man, wearing a shabby robe approaches them.  
"Hello Arthur! Did not expect to see you. What brings you here?"

"Well I have brought a message for you from Remus. He is busy with the Order's work and will not be able to make it. He has send his apologies. I will leave now. Hello Michael. How do you do? Well see you later. Say hello to everyone. Bye."

"Bye Arthur. Thank you for the news. Come on, let us go back. Seems like Remus won't be joining us soon."

"Hagrid, I want you to go and get Harry."

"Aye, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I will go as soon as possible."

A woman with a pointed nose and green eyes came and stood behind Dumbledore.

"Hello Minerva. What brings you here?"

"Is it true, Albus? Is the boy alive. Has You-Know-Who been killed?"

"Well we never know. Do we? His dark powers might bring him back. No one knows what he might do in the future."

"Where is the boy going to stay?"

"With his cousins, the Dursley's."

"Do you think it is safe to leave him with the muggles."

"Well he has no other family. That is the only choice we have."

"As you wish Professor."

Sirius and Michael had just returned back to the house. The house is completely destroyed. Godric's Hollow is no more the same. It has never been like this. There was something wrong. Sirius stood there silent, shocked and horrified. He had never been like this.

"Papa, papa, papa." Said Michael pulling his jeans. Michael, even though he was too young, felt that something was wrong. He has never seen his father his father like this. Worried, he started to cry. The crying voice of his son brought some sense into Sirius. He was lost somewhere deep. He picked up Michael and headed towards the house. As soon as he reached the door, he found his best friend lying dead on the ground. Tears started to escape his eyes.

He couldn't control himself. A sense of fear started to run down his brain. He ran inside the house, first to the kitchen and then to Harry's room. There sat as still as a rock, the little Harry with a scar on his forehead. Beside him lay Lily and Sarah. He had started to cry now. He went towards his wife's body and fell down on his knees. Michael stood there looking at his father, amazed. His attention shifted to Harry. It seemed as though he understood what was happening. He slowly approached Harry, sat down beside him, held his hand as though giving him some kind of comfort and watched his father cry with tears coming out of his own eyes too.

For some time Sirius sat there in full horror. As he shifted his look at Lily, he saw a piece of paper in Sarah's hands. He took the crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out. The handwriting was scribbled, as though written in a hurry.

_Dear Sirius,  
This is the end of us all. James and Lily's fears had come true. Lord Voldermort had come here and it was Peter who brought him. Yes, it was Peter, your best friend  
Love Sarah _

Sirius could not believe what he has read. He was infuriated. He stood up. Picked up Harry and Michael and went outside.

"Sirius is that you. What have you done?! Why did you kill your own friends?!"

Sirius turned in horror.

"Hagrid, it wasn't me who did this. I am innocent. It was Peter. It was Peter who did it."

" I don't know Sirius. I cannot trust anyone at the moment. After all I have come here to pick up Harry. Professor Dumbledore has ordered me."

"Do not take him. I will Take care of him. Please."

"I do not think so! After what has happened there are less chance that you will be able to take care of him."

"Yes, Yes. Take him with you. Hagrid… will you do me a favor."

"Sure, me can."

"take Michael with you too. Tell Professor Dumbledore to take care of him too. Send him somewhere. Somewhere he can live happily. Tell him to change his surname, so that his life is more easier."

"Well… sure Sirius. Why should this boy be punished for what you did?"

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" Sirius lowers his eyes and tries to calm down. "I am sorry about that. Take my bike with you. It will help. I wont need it."

"Thank you Sirius."

As Hagrid picks up Michael and Harry, Michael starts to cry again.

"Don't worry son. We will meet again. I will never leave you alone. Never."

As Hagrid flew off on the motorcycle, Michael cried bitterly and Sirius stood there like his soul was taken away from him. He the saw Peter coming from the other way.

"You traitor. How could you do this? How dare you betray your friends?" Sirius had gone wild. He was no less then a wild animal. "What did we do to you which made you do this? You deserve to die. DIE."

Sirius pulls out his wand, point it at Peter and shouts:

"Avada Kedavra."

Peter had transformed into a rat and ran away. The curse his an innocent man. A madness had conquered Sirius. He did not know what he was doing. He killed twelve people that night. Twelve innocent live had been taken.


End file.
